


Solar Winds

by cjr09



Series: Space Crime [3]
Category: Galari Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr09/pseuds/cjr09
Summary: The Celestial Forest expands. Alfie decides it's time for a road trip. Happi makes a friend, Aria meets a rival, and family prevails, as always.(When you have wings, you will always trust them to carry you to safety. And sometimes, all the way home.)





	Solar Winds

For all that Alfie loves her children, she is _explorer_ by nature and the nature of exploring is that it is often far too dangerous for the Dusts to accompany her on.

(It breaks her heart a bit that they are so understanding-- that children should be so used to being left behind, that they do not kick or scream or fight for the affection they rightfully deserve. But it works, for them—so long as she comes back, they are more than happy to wait.)

But exploring is in her dust, in the star she carries in scarred-rough hands and in the bindings of her soul to her form. It’s _her,_ and she wants to share it, wants to show these Dusts she’s come to care about so much the parts of the Universe she knows and loves, wants to tell them _everything_ she knows so they can learn even more themselves.

But there are some things that must be experienced, sights that must be seen, voices that must be heard; stories are meant to inspire, to hold onto. To give one the courage to step into a universe of infinite cruelty and kindness.

Eventually, one must take their story into their own hands and step into the role they were assigned, to be the protagonist in a story that was not written for them to win.

That doesn’t mean Alfie can’t game the system in their favor.

The universe is infinitely expanding, twisting and changing into new and unknown things, and the Celestial Forest is no exception; just as bound to the whims of the reaching universe as Galari themselves are, it stretches into new territory, and the Galari follow.

Alfie scouts out the Symphonious Skyline with extreme prejudice; the Galari here are mostly skittish, keeping to the treetops and open space above, but music pulses through the ground and dust and the space between it all, starlight flitting through the dusty leaves and leaving trails of sparkling rainbow shards against an equally vibrant background.

As far as a first expedition goes, it could hardly be more perfect.

Alfie nods once to herself and retreats, returns to her system with her normal swagger; meeting the customary sneak attack with grace and gentle pointers, before immediately and carefully helping the Dusts onto Blink’s back, who simply stares at her with a long-suffering gaze.

“Road trip!” Alfie declares, all but daring Blink to challenge her, but they, as per normal, say nothing, which is as good as implicit agreement.

The Dusts cheer, alternately giggling and bombarding them with questions, and they set off.

 

* * *

 

Blink has only every been fast and they’ve only ever gotten faster, so none of the Dusts even have the option to ask ‘are we there yet’ before they are.

Alfie clears her throat delicately and deliberately; the small hoard of Dusts clamber off of Blink, who stills themselves as much as they can to allow for their kids to safely scrabble from their perches, and they line up in an anxious, crooked line to give her as much of their attention as they can spare while they crane their heads to take in their new surroundings.

“You know the rules,” Alfie says, because they do, “stick together, help each other out, and if something happens or someone attacks you, get one or both of us. If you must fight, only do so until you can get away.”

They know the rules, know how to fight hard and dirty and _together,_ so there’s no reason for Alfie to hold them back.

“Have fun,” she says, earnestly, even as anxiety balls in her core and sinks down into her gut—there was always something unaccounted for, some new variable in the cosmic equation, always some danger lurking around the corners.

Alfie and Blink couldn’t protect them forever. They could at least make sure their first outing into the Celestial Forest wasn’t one they had to do unprepared or alone.

Predictably, the Dusts turn into a circle as one; coordinated even in this, they huddle in, make a game plan.

The knot of anxiety curled in her gut doesn’t dissipate but the warm feeling that blooms in her heart fights it valiantly. They’ve grown up too much too fast, but they’re getting some of the childhood they’ve deserved back. They’ve got friends and family and they’re learning, still, but they know that’s okay and they’re allowed to make mistakes and be silly and sharp and unapologetically themselves.

Happi gives a questioning glance up to Alfie, and whatever the young Dust sees there must solidify her decision, because she turns back to the huddle and leads a cheer.

Neck and neck, shoulder to shoulder, the Dusts dash off to have their own adventure.

Alfie sits down heavily next to Blink, keeping herself grounded lest she try and follow them out of fear.

“We did good,” she says after a moment, and Blink gives a slow, heavy nod in return.

They did good.

Whatever they find in the forest, the kids can handle it, and they’ll do it together.

They did good.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a prologue chapter? one or two more to follow, I felt this one worked best seperate from the others. Not really been in the mindset to write, but really trying to force myself back into it >.< which is why this is so short, but I think it works out well enough ^^
> 
> Part of Space Crime, tho supposed to be like, part 9 as Phoebie joins the system pretty late on, so this'll get shuffled around a LOT as time goes on but hey still writing still going


End file.
